witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P.
'''Marilyn Fenwick, RIP '''is the 2. episode of the first season and the show's 2. episode overall. The episode aired on October 13th and had 1,93 million viewers. Summary The end of Pilot is seen, Ingrid ressurects Wendy without knowing the consequences of what to come, the unknown picture man. Gets out of the picture and attacks Freya, finally Joanna decides to tell the girls that they are witches. Joanna and Wendy finally put the unknown picture man back in a picture and they bury him once and for all. Plot The episode opens where Pilot left off. After Ingrid opens the Breakfront she looks for the secret panel, after opening the panel she discovers a Wooden Trunk which she is unable to open, eventually when she utters the word "Open" the lid opens. As Ingrid searches through the box she discovers pictures of herself and Freya from their past lives. After searching through the Trunk she soon discovers The Grimoire, which she then searches through to find a spell to save Wendy who has died as a result of the shapeshifter stabbing her. Meanwhile, Freya is trapped inside the painting with Doug, she stumbles across the floor as Doug closes in on her. Freya opens the door, hoping to escape, finding the doorway is bricked up and she is trapped inside. At the police station, Joanna is being questioned by Adam about the night Bill Thatcher was killed, after taking her fingerprints he shows her a drawing of the symbol Bills wife saw her draw and asks her if she knows what it means, to which she tells him she has never seen it before. Adam tells Joanna that Bill's wife told him that she saw Joanna kill her husband, Joanna then asks for a cigerette. Back at the house, Ingrid finds a resurrection spell in the Grimoire, she walks over to Wendy's corpse which has reverted back to her cat form. Inside the painting, Freya is terrified as Doug has a hold of her arm, holding a crescent shaped knife in his hand, Freya asks why he is doing this to her, to which he replies with a comment about her not knowing what is happening. Freya then starts chanting the spell she used to get inside the painting. Doug tells her that the spell will not work, he then explains that she trapped him inside the painting and that he was in love with her. Freya asks Doug not to stab her, he then tells her that the knife is the only way out of the painting. At the house, Ingrid is casting the resurection spell on Wendy who is in her cat form in the middle of a Pentacle. As Ingrid chants, Wendy is revived still in her cat form and runs to the bathroom, turning back into her human form and leaning over the toliet. Ingrid looks in amazement as she sees Wendy back to her normal self again. Wendy is angry that Ingrid has cast a ressurection spell on her as she would have come back to life anyway. Wendy later explains that there are consequences to bringing her back to life and that someone will die as a result, after which they both go looking for Freya. At the police station, Joanna lights a match whilst Adam has his back turned taking a phone call, she begins to chant and lights her cigerette. After inhaleing the smoke she then blows it back out, a pentacle then appears in the air, signaling that Wendy is still alive. Joanna then releases a sigh of relief, realizing that Freya is still alive. Joanna asks Adam to call her lawyer. Back inside the painting, Doug drenches the bar with alcohol, he then telekenetically pulls a curtain drap towards him which he uses to tie Freya up. After exchanging words, Doug kisses Freya, she bites his lip and tells him to go to hell. Doug then sets fire to the bar and walks over to the bricked doorway, stabbing the knife into the bricks. At the Bent Elbow, Killian and Dash exchange words over a game of pool. Dash believes Killian is mad at him, to which he tells Dash that he isn't mad at him. After they continue to talk, Killian walks away. Ingrid and Wendy are driving to the Bent Elbow. In the car, Wendy explains that everyone in the family is cursed, she then explains the individual curses, telling Ingrid that she and Freya have lived before and tells her that the women in the family have really bad luck with men. At the police station, Harrison, Joanna's lawer comes to her aid, revealing that he is infact a Witch an that they hadn't seen each other in over fifty years. Harrison tells Ingrid that he can get her out of Jail. Joanna is happy and tells Harrison that the sooner she can get out the better, her girls are in danger. Inside the painting, Freya tries desperately to get out of the ropes whilst Doug continues to smash down the wall with his knife. Freya magically removes the ropes and goes over to the bar, grabbing a large statue which she then hits Doug over the head with and escapes just before the fire destroys the painting. Back at the Police station, Harrison tells Joanna that he can get her out of prison but the bail money is a million dollars. Joanna then hands Harrison a coded note and tells him to call Ingrid, that she will know what to do. At the Bent Elbow, Dash finds Freya passed out on the bathroom floor, he takes her into the bar and places her on the snooker table, kissing her. As Freya wakes up, she hallucinates that Killian is kissing her instead of Dash. Freya doesn't remember what happened to her and thinks it was all a dream. Wendy and Ingrid then run into the bathroom to save Freya. Wendy turns back into a cat due to the spell making her feel woozy. As Ingrid chants, Freya walks into the room, they then both run to the car. Inside the car, Ingrid explains to Freya that they are Witches and Wendy returns back to normal, they then head to the graveyard. At the Docks, Dash offers Killian a cheque to leave Eastend for good, Killian refuses to take the cheque insisting that he likes it here. Dash tells Killian there was a time he would lay his life for him but now all he can do is try not to rip he apart, Killian tells Dash he feels the same way and Dash walks away. Outside of the Bent Elbow, Doug stabs a girl and dumps her inside her own car, his face is burned from the fire, he then gets inside and drives to the girls house. The girls dig up Aunt Marilyns grave which by now they know is fake, as they open the coffin they find it is filled entirely with Money which they then use to get Joanna out of jail. Back at the house, the girls are gathered around the table, Freya is angry at Joanna for all the years she made her think she was crazy by having to go to therapy. Wendy tells the girls that they have enemies and Freya and Joanna exchange words. Freya then storms off to the docks where she sits with Killian watching the stars. At the house Ingrid is emotional over finding out about her past and her being a witch, Wendy and Joanna comfort her. Joanna asks Ingrid what happened to the painting, Ingrid says she doesn't know and they both head to the Bent Elbow bar to retrieve it. After leaving the docks, Freya returns home, she notices water dripping from the cieling and quickly heads upstairs to investigate, finding the bath overflowing with water. Doug then sneaks up on her and throws her into the tub, casting a spell on the water which freezes her inside. Joanna and the girls return home just in time to save Freya, as Joanna fights with Doug, Ingrid releases Freya from the ice. Wendy grabs a candle and Joanna grabs a painting, throwing it over Dougs head, trapping him once again inside a painting. The next day, the girls bury the painting in the graveyard inside Aunt Marilyns coffin so that no one ever find it again. Ingrid suggests burning the painting but Joanna tells her that they don't do that as it would kill him, which they don't do. The girls return home, Dash is sitting on the doorstep waiting for Freya to come home, they exchange words and go inside. Freya goes to her bedroom with Dash to talk. Meanwhile, Joanna does a tarot reading. The same cards appear that Wendy had drawn previously, Wendy sits with Joanna and tells her that they will not let the girls die, they will find the shifter and keep the girls alive as long as they can. Outside, In the garden, the shifter is seen pricking it's finger with a hair pin, which it then uses to draw the Malus Ampliosymbol from before into a tree. The tree then magically blackens and all it's leaves fall off. Used Powers * Spell Casting * Telekinesis * Hydromancy * Animalshifting * Pyrokinesis Gallery woee_ep2_02.jpg woee_ep2_01.jpg woee_ep2_03.jpg woee_ep2_04.jpg woee_ep2_06.jpg woee_ep2_07.jpg woee_ep2_08.jpg woee_ep2_10.jpg woee_ep2_11.jpg woee_ep2_12.jpg 38221816_WOEE_101_07242013_SB_0336_1.jpg woee_ep2_15.jpg woee_ep2_16.jpg woee_ep2_17.jpg woee_ep2_05.jpg Video Soundtrack *"Others" by Daniel Davies *"Back Seat" by Atlas Genius *"I'm Alright" by Machines Are People Too Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes